Legacy of Kain: New Nosgoth
by Umah Bloodomen
Summary: Nosgoth - Post Blood Omen 2, pre Soul Reaver 1. Journey into the depths of Kain's empire during it's early history. This tale follows the path of one familiar face as they travel throughout their new surroundings in search of their one true obsession...
1. Prologue

- Prologue -  
  
  
  
From the brink of oblivion I found myself thrust back into this shell of my own twisted mortality. Frail and disoriented, I rose. Painfully unaware of my location, and even more agonizing, unsure of whom I even was. It was then, that he spoke to me.  
  
"Good. My child has awakened. Come you must feed."  
  
I was enveloped in a soft aura of candlelight from which at first, I had shielded my eyes. "Who are you?" I inquired. A sinister cackle became my only reply. I rose from the mattress upon which I lay. Covering my denuded flesh with the tattered bed linens, I struggled to step across the splintered floorboards of my chamber. "Tell me who you are, and what it is you want of me." I demanded. A moment passed before I was blinded by a massive coruscation of green light. When I had regained my vision, a creature that was most vile in appearance, yet all-too familiar in presence, greeted me. "Vorador."  
  
The ancient vampire merely smirked and stepped forth from his shadowed sanctuary in the corner of my chamber. "Yes. Vorador." He replied. "You are wise to watch your tongue from here, my dear." He commented as he placed his ghastly hand upon my cheek. "That is no way to treat your sire."  
  
I refrained from making another cynical remark to him. He was right - this was no way to treat my sire at all. "Forgive me, my Sire." I replied. I lowered my head, my raven tresses falling over my face, hiding my own expression of embarrassment. As I stared at the floor, my sight was blessed with the vision of his crimson robe. Slowly, he brushed my hair from my face, and lifted my chin up with his finger. I could not bring myself to even look upon him.  
  
"You are forgiven, Umah." He whispered. "Your attitude is understandable, my dear. You have been put through a great ordeal. I fault you not."  
  
I took in a deep breath before fixating my eyes upon him. By now I was clenching at the bed linens I wore and struggling to hold back my own tears. "I remember very little of what has transpired." I replied.  
  
Vorador smiled slightly and brought me into his embrace. "We thought we had lost you. It was Morkah who discovered you there on the pier." He explained.  
  
"The Pier." I thought. I closed my eyes and found myself reminiscing about my time at the wharves of Meridian. I envisioned my battles with the Sarafan Knights as I struggled forth towards the gates of the Hylden City. I battled long, and I battled hard, but alas, it was of no use. I had been greatly outnumbered. Yes. It was all coming back to me now.  
  
My body trembled when I envisioned myself being beaten down at the hands of the knights. The pain was intense - I was again teetering on the threshold of defeat. I remember lying there upon the pier. I had managed to take down all but one solitary knight - but the price I had paid was too extreme. My life now hanged in the balance. I remember gazing over the corpses of my enemies before staring into the eyes of the one who would strike me down where I stood. I had closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable. My fate was postponed when I heard the knight fall to the pier. I had opened my eyes and looked at his bloody corpse piled in a heap before me. My attention turned and fixated on the one responsible for his disposal. It was Kain. I had never been so thrilled to see him until those moments. I could barely bring myself to stand. I remember looking upon him and trying to force a smile to my lips as he approached me.  
  
"We meet again, Umah." He said. His voice was so cold - so empty.  
  
I was breathless - absolutely exhausted from my moments of combat. "Kain."  
  
He smirked. "Yes. Kain." He replied with a slight chuckle in his voice. "I thought you were to bring the Sarafan Lord to his knees." He jabbed.  
  
"I thought." I moaned as I collapsed to the pier.  
  
"I know." Kain remarked as he dropped to one knee beside me.  
  
I lowered my head, devastated by my foolish act of heroics. "It seems.I was wrong." I replied. "I could not carry on this fight.alone."  
  
"You were brave to try."  
  
I raised my head and looked upon him. My flesh was torn to shreds and I was losing consciousness. "Kain. I am dying."  
  
Kain brushed his hand across my cheek. "Yes. You are."  
  
"I need your blood. You can save me." I pleaded. Kain leaned in towards me. I began to find solace in this. I was sure he was going to help me. He plucked the Nexus Stone from my chest, grasping it tightly and putting it back on his own body. I was mortified. What was he doing? His amber orbs shifted from his obvious obsession with the stone and fell unsympathetically upon me. "Tell me, child. Do you see me ruling Nosgoth?" he asked.  
  
My eyes widened. "Yes, yes I see it now." I replied.  
  
"And do you believe that Nosgoth rightly belongs to me?"  
  
By this time I was desperate. I wanted him to see how wrong I was to distrust him - to betray him. Kain had meant so much to me and I lacked the courage to even tell him. He was my mentor - far stronger than my own sire. I could see that now. I learned from my mistake - I swear that I did. "I do - I believe it, Kain. Please!"  
  
A brief moment of silence passed. I swear that I saw a slight glimmer of hope in Kain's eyes. I was sadly mistaken. ".Then you may die, knowing the truth." He said as he struck me down mercilessly with his own claws.  
  
"No!" I screamed in agony. The pain; my God, the pain.. I fell to the pier and soon, everything that surrounded me began slipping into an endless void of nothing. Kain rose and turned from my dying corpse.  
  
"You should have never betrayed me." He replied. "You could've been my queen."  
  
My eyes flickered only to catch a glimpse of Kain stepping away from me - leaving me there to suffer. "Kain." I begged. It was of no use. I succumbed to my fate - the fate of eternal blackness; the fate of death itself.  
  
"Now you have left me alone."  
  
"Umah." Vorador said as he gently shook me back to reality. I emerged from my visions and looked upon my sire with tears streaming down my face. He again brought me into his arms and consoled me as I sobbed. "It's all right my child." He whispered as he caressed my back.  
  
"I was dead.." I replied solemnly. I found myself holding onto Vorador tightly. I was scared - fearful for my death. Even worse, I was fearful for my life. I broke away from his embrace. "How is it that I again live?" I inquired.  
  
I tore the bed linens from my body and allowed them to fall to the floor. There I stood, fully exposed and absolutely stunned at what I saw. Upon my chest were the remnants of the scars left by the hands of Kain. I ran my fingers over their entire length - there were a distinct set of five marks beginning at the base of my left shoulder, and making their way over my entire left breast, the bottom of my right breast and around to my right side. My mouth fell open; I was horribly disfigured now, which caused me to sob even more.  
  
Vorador removed a robe from the chair across the room and wrapped me in its satin fabric. "You need to feed my dear. Come, get your mind off of this for now." He comforted as he began leading me from my chamber. I turned my head and looked at him as I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest. "How do I live, Vorador? Tell me how is it I again walk amongst you."  
  
"We do not need to get into that right now either, Umah." He replied. "Come now, let us bring your strength back and then we shall discuss whatever it is you so desire."  
  
I found myself rather perturbed by his avoidance of the subject at hand, but I decided to let it go - for now. I merely sighed out of disappointment and followed him out of my chamber and to the infamous pantry of his mansion. 


	2. Chapter One

- Chapter One -  
  
I positioned myself across the table from my sire, running my finger around the brim of my golden goblet of blood. Resting my head upon my own hand as I slouched over in my chair, I found myself still a bit distraught over what had preceded these moments. It was then my thoughts shifted back to Kain. Strangely, I wasn't upset with him for taking my life. The act was fair and just, even I could agree with that. And what of Kain? Where was he now? What was he involved in? I found myself questioning these, amongst other things concerning the elusive vampire. The thought of him plagued me - haunted me at the very base of my soul. I knew not why he had captivated me so - I simply knew that he would not soon be forgotten.  
  
Vorador slumped back into the velvety cushion of his own chair - placing his elbows upon the armrests and conjoining his hands before his face. I could feel him looking upon me from the distance - something that, had I been human, I most likely would've been in fear for my life over. "It pains me to see you as tortured as this, my dear." He sighed. "This is highly unlike you."  
  
My stare shifted from the goblet onto Vorador as I refrained from making a move. I found my eyes narrowing at his callous remark of what was and wasn't like me. "Forgive me, my sire." I hissed. "But this is a bit more than I expected."  
  
Vorador released his hands from each other and placed them back down over the armrests of his chair. "Although as understanding as I am of such an issue, you must keep your wits about you, girl. This is not the time to be angry or resentful. You need to be strong now. The past is over, you need to move forth with your life."  
  
I lifted my head and rose to my feet at the end of the table. "Move forth with my life?" I questioned. "What life? I have no life." I continued as I threw my hands in the air, and knocked my chair to the floor. "I have no idea how it is I even live and you sit here and tell me to move forth?!"  
  
I moved quickly to Vorador's side and hunched over the table, putting my face nearly to his. "How dare you sit here and fill my head with such things."  
  
Vorador rose from his seat and glared upon me. "How dare I fill your head with such things?" He asked as he begun to laugh madly. "I dare fill your head with these things because they are the truth. You are living in the past, Umah. There is no reason to do so. You need to collect your thoughts and enjoy your "gift" of divinity. The gift I bestowed upon you so long ago."  
  
I rose again to a fully standing position there in the dining hall. I was not about to back down from this confrontation - no matter what. Vorador owed me an explanation and I would be damned if he would pass it off now. "I used to revere this "gift", Vorador. Now I loathe it." I taunted. "I cannot be divine if I know not of how I came to be this way. The Cabal needs a strong leader. I cannot be strong if I remain in the dark about my own existence. " I sighed and turned around to face the walls of the dining hall, seeking out the bowl of blood in which to refill my goblet. "We may as well hand Meridian back to the humans if this is how you want it."  
  
I was greeted with yet another cynical laugh as my response. "But Umah, Meridian is back in the hands of the humans." Vorador replied. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to my sire.  
  
"What?!" I asked. "What of the Cabal?"  
  
"The Cabal disbanded nearly seven hundred years ago." Vorador explained, this time in a more serious manner. "After the Hylden City fell and the Sarafan Order crumbled, there was no purpose to our resistance. There was simply nothing to resist."  
  
I found myself in utter shock at these revelations. Had so much time actually passed since I last walked amongst our kind? Vorador pulled his chair to me and helped me into it. I looked up to him, my mouth agape. "Where am I?" I asked. "Vorador, please tell me why and how I have come to be this way.please."  
  
My sire kneeled beside me and placed his hand to mine, cradling it as he began to speak. "My dear, Umah." He replied. "You are still a part of Nosgoth, however the Nosgoth you had known, exists no longer."  
  
I listened intently as he continued; I tried ever so hard to hold back my own tears.  
  
"The Sarafan are again on the rise - in both numbers and power. They've enlisted a new brigade of vampire hunters and executioners. When we found you, we brought you to the only place we knew would be safe." Vorador explained as he looked over the dining hall. "Here, to my mansion. I live a relatively quiet and peaceful life here. I have given up the thrill of the hunt and merely send my servants to do the dirty work for me. It is imperative that beings such as ourselves, maintain a low profile during these times. There are few of us left I am afraid." He said as he lowered his head in a bit of misery.  
  
I extended my arm to him, lifting his face. "How many of us are there?" I questioned.  
  
Vorador was hesitant. "Yourself, along with two ancients remain and one atrocity." He sighed. "With his children I think there are ten of us all together - not counting the offspring of his children."  
  
Ten vampires remain? How did our numbers drop off so dramatically? Had we been victorious during the conquest of Meridian, this would not have been the result.  
  
I began to ponder over who remained a part of my declining race. Obviously there was Vorador - one ancient. I could not put my finger on who the others could possibly be. "Who remains, my Sire?"  
  
Vorador rose to his feet and turned from me. I nearly jumped to my own feet in order to follow.  
  
"Who remains?" I demanded. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he again turned to face me.  
  
"I survive." he paused. ".my sire survives, and."  
  
The suspense was disturbing. "And?!"  
  
"Kain survives."  
  
"Kain survives?" I gasped. Could it be? The being who haunted me so, even through death, still walked the land? "Then he was successful in defeating the Sarafan Lord? There truly is nothing more to resist."  
  
"He has sought sanctuary in a retreat high above Nosgoth, however the base of his empire are the dilapidated pillars." Vorador explained.  
  
"His empire?"  
  
Vorador nodded. "Following the defeat of the Sarafan Lord, Kain moved forth with his conquests of the land. He further developed his gifts and became one of the most powerful vampires I have ever encountered. He managed to find a way to create more of his kind, although I am still unsure as to how this was accomplished. I am very curious as to how a creature formed from alchemy can compete with those of pure blood.very curious indeed." He explained.  
  
"What is this of his children?"  
  
Vorador made his way over to the crystalline bowl of blood and graciously refilled both of our goblets - pausing only to take in a single mouthful before continuing on with his tale. "Kain committed the most blasphemous of acts and raised six "vampire" lieutenants. I use the term "vampire" very loosely here. I pity these souls, however I applaud Kain for mustering up the courage to do it." He smirked. "These children of his have gone off and had offspring of their own - creating clans and territories of what is now an impure vampire menace which serves as Kain's second empire."  
  
I shook my head. I cannot believe Kain had risen to such power in this limited amount of time. "The first empire was bad enough. This one is completely mad. Kain won't stop until he has destroyed all of Nosgoth. His arrogance drives him.blindly too, I might add."  
  
"I sense a bit of resentment towards him. Tell me, Sire, what has changed since the time he helped you?" I inquired. I crossed my legs and sat back in the chair, slowly sipping from my goblet and never taking my violet hues off of Vorador.  
  
Vorador simply chuckled. "My dear, times have indeed changed. I required his help then. I figured he would help preserve our race. He has done nothing but condemn it. It is under his rule that the humans fight us again. Under his rule that they hunt us down and take our lives - without even questioning why." He explained as he folded his arms and glared down at me. "I hardly believe this is any cause to "praise" him."  
  
"You support the humans?" I remarked. I found myself unable to hold back my own laughter - this had been the first sign of happiness since I had awaked and I was determined to seize the moment. "Never in a thousand days would I ever expect to hear this from you, Vorador."  
  
My happiness was rather short-lived as my humorous transgression was met with a stern backhand across my face. I winced in pain as I looked upon him with a piercing glare. I caressed my cheek and displayed a fierce look of anger.  
  
"Don't mock me, girl." He stated. "Your rebellious nature has no place here."  
  
I rose to face him, but I did not dare strike him back - I knew better. "I am beginning to think that I have no place here." I smirked. "I cannot be associated with those who support a race that is not our own." I began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, how I pity you, Vorador."  
  
"Pity me? Why do you pity me, Umah?"  
  
I was testing him now. I couldn't help it. "Because you are no longer the "divine" being you once were. No one respects you - no one is devoted to you. Your flock has abandoned you.their allegiances are with Kain now. Why else would you claim the life of a hermit in this secluded place? It is more than clear to me what my faith should be placed in. Forgive me, "my Sire", but you are no longer in a position for me to naively place my faith in." I replied as I began to chuckle maniacally.  
  
I was beginning to sound like Kain himself - my own arrogance surprising me with every word that escaped my darkened lips. It was then that I made my way the door of the dining hall. Extending my hand to the doorknob, I turned back to Vorador, who simply stood there in awe of my newfound opinions.  
  
"Obviously Kain has thinned the human herd, it is now time for him to turn on the vampire cowards. Take care, my Sire." I replied as I released the door and teleported away from the mansion. I was pleased to know that my old gifts had not abandoned me - now I would seek out new gifts to enhance me. 


	3. Chapter Two

- Chapter Two -  
  
I had arrived on the outskirts of a rather unfamiliar place. I scanned my surroundings and pinpointed a village just to the north, towards which I had begun to walk. Nosgoth had indeed changed since I last roamed its surface. The foliage was confined to small areas that had once been the vast forests of yesterday. Now silenced were the exuberant sounds of nature - the birds, the creatures of the night. The sky was cloudless while the air reeked of tyranny. I shook my head at what this land had become - what Kain had forced it to become. It was then that I had begun to question whether or not this had been his intention - to damn Nosgoth for a second time. I continued to walk towards the village, cautious of my every step. I paused for a moment to look over a solitary sign that stood in the path before me. "Uschtenheim" - it read. Uschtenheim still stands?  
  
"Aye. It is not wise to tread here, vampire." A husky voice spoke out to me. I instantly turned to the direction from which the voice had come, and was greeted by a portly gentleman slowly emerging from the shadows. I drew my blade and thus prepared myself for battle. The man merely snickered. "Fear not, creature. I mean no harm to ye."  
  
"Who are you, and how did you know what I am?" I demanded as I hesitantly sheathed my blade. The man waddled his way to a nearby boulder and carefully eased himself upon it. "I know more than most. It is my curse, if ye will." The man smiled to me through a toothless grin. "I dun believe I've had the pleasure of making yer acquaintance, pretty one." He said as he extended his grubby little hand. "They call me, Breckins."  
  
I refused his hand and responded not, yet somehow the little beast found amusement in this. "And a feisty one ye are." He chuckled as he shrugged. "Ah well, no matter to me, but to them folks in Uschtenheim, they may not take kindly to ye an' yer ways."  
  
I stared back off towards the village of Uschtenheim for a moment, pondering on whether or not continuing my path was indeed a wise decision. "Tell me, Mr. Breckins, where does a creature such as myself find others of her kind?" I inquired.  
  
Breckins chuckled. "Ye be lookin' for Sanctuary, is that it Lass?"  
  
I simply nodded, trying not to seem too eager in locating the rest of my race. Breckins removed himself from the boulder and approached me. Taking my hand into his, he pulled me to bend over, where he looked around before whispering into my ear. "There be a city of to the northwest, but I warn ye, they do not take kindly to strangers."  
  
I rose back to fully stand. "And what of this city? What is it called? How will I know when I reach it?"  
  
Breckins smiled. "My dear I'm afraid ye wun miss it. It's a fortress - massive in size." He described as he flailed his arms about in order to give me a better idea. "Travel on to the abyss, then off to the northwest, and there ye'll be greeted by the Citadel."  
  
"The Citadel?" I questioned. "What kind of establishment is that?"  
  
The sound of villagers approaching from Uschtenheim caught my ear, as Breckins was about to reveal his information. "Hurry on with ye, Lass, ye haven't much time. Trust me. The Citadel will protect you."  
  
"There's one! Get it!" Shouted a villager.  
  
I would soon find myself in quite the predicament. As I took off running into the woods, I glanced back and found the little man, Breckins, defending me, by fighting with my would-be attackers. As I vanished into the cover of the forest, I knew that I could no longer properly navigate my way. I stopped briefly, scanning my entire surroundings for a way out. Again, I could hear the angry mob of villagers fast approaching with their dogs hot on my trail. "She went this way, c'mon!" One shouted.  
  
I was quick to draw in a deep breath as I began to focus on the only place that I still remembered from the top of my head - the Pillars. I opened my eyes and was greeted with a villager drawing his sword upon me, but before he could strike me down, I vanished from sight - evading death once more.  
  
I appeared in the meadow, totally encircled by mist and very disoriented. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I began to relax from my recent ordeal. My eyes were quick to focus on a massive doorway leading into an ornate temple nearly fifty yards from where I stood. Where was I now? I tried to probe into the deepest recesses of my own mind to remember that doorway and the temple, but alas, I had come up empty handed.  
  
Fearing a defeat in my rushed teleportation, I lowered my head and began walking in the direction of the strange building. I looked around, procrastinating my venture inside. As I reached the door, I found that it took nearly all of my strength to pry it open. I was greeted with a rush of cold, musty air. I peered deep inside, unable to make anything out from the darkened corridor. A sigh escaped me. It was now or never. I took in another deep breath and crossed the threshold into the temple, unaware of where the winding hallways would lead.  
  
The murals on the walls of the hallway spoke a language I had (up until now) perceived to be only legend. They told the same tale that Vorador had told me when I was a mere fledgling. They told of the Great War and the reasons why the Pillars once kept a silent watch over the land. Accompanying these detailed murals were various symbols of which I had never laid eyes upon before. I made my way to yet another massive door, bearing one such symbol, interestingly similar in design of that of the Sarafan Order. I ran my hand across the door's etching - tracing it slowly. Was I now in another stronghold of the Sarafan? It couldn't possibly be. This symbol was dark and twisted - not prestigious or "holy" as that of the Sarafan. What did this sinister mockery mean? Upon nearly completing my study of the symbol, the massive door on which it was engraved cracked open, allowing a hint of bright light to emanate from inside. The corridor in which I stood grew colder, and I could sense that somehow, that I was no longer alone. 


	4. Chapter Three

- Chapter Three -  
  
Turning my head to the left - then immediately to the right, I attempted to reveal my secret companion, however, no trace could be found. Am I beginning to lose my mind? It wasn't in my character to make such things up. My head lowered, and my eyes subsequently fixated on the floor. My senses were agitated now, by this place - that inner sanctum. I could feel that room calling me at the very pit of my soul. I found myself biting anxiously upon my own bottom lip - my fangs piercing at it and drawing a slight amount of blood. I clenched my fists and rushed towards the door, stopping just shy of bursting it down. I paused. What, or who, is waiting for me in there? I decided on the casual approach - the silent approach. My new sense of willpower had amazed me. Have I now learned to discipline myself as Vorador once instructed? I pushed against the door, sneaking into the sanctum of this bizarre temple. Facing the door - my back to whatever it was behind me, I closed my eyes momentarily, again breathing deeply. Once I was satisfied with my so-called courage, I drew my sword and turned around - prepared to face either my doom, or nothing at all.  
  
As I turned, I nearly lost my footing as I was overwhelmed by what was now before me - The Pillars. To my surprise I had indeed made it to the Pillars of Nosgoth. As I sheathed my sword, I marveled at their ashen appearance. So beautiful they were, yet tortured all the same. I stepped slowly to the stairs of the Pillar's basin - my eyes studying each one carefully. The Pillar of Nature - The Pillar of Energy - The Pillar of the Mind - The Pillar of Conflict - The Pillar of Dimension - The Pillar of Time - The Pillar of States - The Pillar of Death. Each one horribly disfigured. The Pillars were mere shadows of their former legendary selves. No longer did they stretch towards the heavens above, instead they barely managed to stand. Each one was discolored, leaning, broken and lifeless. By this time I had made my way to the center of the Pillar basin and came face to face with the Pillar of Balance - Kain's Pillar. It's surface was even darker than that of it's sister Pillars - gray, nearly black, and dilapidated beyond repair. I placed my hand over my mouth in awe of what now graced my vision. I followed the Balance Pillar, from what was left of the top to its base. I found myself rather puzzled at the ornamental throne now positioned around it. I stepped closer, my hands reaching for the golden armrests. "What vile creature would place a throne at the base of these sacred icons?" I asked myself.  
  
"The answer is Kain, vampire." A feminine voice replied. I abruptly turned to locate the woman, and again found nothing.  
  
I drew my sword - fast and steady. "Whoever you are, I advise you to face me now or I shall indeed enjoy hunting you down." I ordered. I shifted nervously; I could neither see nor sense this entity. In the company of another vampire, I was definitely not.  
  
"Foolish girl. Your mortal blades cannot harm those of the spectral realm." The woman responded. It was then, from out of the thin air before me, my stalker had made herself known. The transparent figure's features became clearer to me the more physical she became. Her tattered dress bore the similarly darkened tone of that of the Balance Pillar. Her flesh was pale and her blond tresses were unkempt and draped over the left side of her face and shoulder.  
  
"W-w-who are you?" I inquired. I was nearly speechless. This meeting both puzzled and frightened me. My blade began to shake in my hands, despite my attempts to steady it. The specter merely smirked and with that, moved her hair from her face, letting it cascade over her back. Where the symmetry of her beauty once existed, only the bare skull remained.  
  
"My God..." I gasped. My sword fell from my hands and to the Pillar basin, the sound of which echoed throughout the sanctum. "Ariel."  
  
Indeed it was Ariel - former Balance of the Circle of Nine, now a prisoner of the Pillars she once served. I had only heard legends of this woman. Never did I imagine those legends would prove true.  
  
Ariel extended her hand to my own face - I was petrified. "So young you are." She said as she gazed deeply into my eyes. "I see that the monster, Vorador is still alive. So to, is Nosgoth still plagued by the vampire menace."  
  
I managed to back away from Ariel, falling into the throne. "Why do you haunt me, Specter?" I demanded.  
  
I could hear Ariel snickering as she turned from me. "Haunt you?" She questioned as she turned again to face me from afar. "My dear, this isn't about you. These Pillars bind me here - Kain binds me here." She explained as she spread her arms to indicate the sanctum of where she was imprisoned. "Tell me child, why do you come here. What do you want with Kain?"  
  
I found myself staring at Ariel, my mind wandering over her, the Pillars and eventually back to Kain. "My business with Kain does not concern you." I responded as I pointed at her.  
  
Ariel laughed. Her strong behavior now was far from the mournful image conveyed through the legends of my past. "Could it be you child, who wishes to slay the beast in his own den?" She inquired. "Are you here to restore the balance for him?"  
  
"I am." I managed to say before being interrupted by Ariel and her madness. As she made her way over to me, I rose to my feet and headed back to the stairs of the basin in a futile attempt to evade her. I backed down them slowly as she continued with her insane rants of redemption.  
  
"Finally. An end to this madness." Ariel cackled. "Centuries have passed since I first began praying for my release. I foolishly trusted that Kain could do the deed and he failed me. He failed Nosgoth." Her voice became harsh with every passing sentence. "Now you child, you have come to redeem us - to release me. I will lead you to Kain - to the slaughter. You will serve your purpose and your gods after all."  
  
My eyes began to glaze over, the centuries of imprisonment have not been kind to Ariel as her madness now showed through her depressive facade. I was frightened. I had not yet found my purpose and yet she somehow knew my purpose. How could this be? To what gods are she referring to? I knew that this indeed was my time to leave this place and the specter Ariel to her own insanity. I turned and rushed down the stairs, looking over my own shoulder as I headed back to the door from which I entered. Ariel remained at the Pillars cackling madly.  
  
As my head returned to the direction in which I was running, I found myself colliding with an unknown individual and falling backwards to the floor. I shook my head and attempted to rise - the individual helped me along by grabbing me by the arm and forcing me to my feet. I looked at him, trying to figure out the nature of his identity. He was a handsome figure, with long raven hair and eyes to match. Strangely, he was as pale as I was. He was outfitted in warriors garb - from an army that was foreign to me. The strange insignia gracing his chest was unlike those in the hallway.  
  
"Release me." I demanded as I attempted to pull away from my captor.  
  
The man squeezed harder, forcing my arm behind my back. "Hold thy tongue pretty one." He replied. His voice was cold and deeper than anything I've heard before. He flashed me a quick grin, revealing a set of fangs, before turning to the left and calling out to yet another being. "Take our resident ghost back to the spectral realm, Dumah." The man commanded. "I so tire of hearing her moan and weep." He said.  
  
From the outside corridor, another man appeared and rushed to the Pillar basin to deal with Ariel. He was bigger than the man before me, also with raven hair, yet with hazel eyes. He too was outfitted in an unknown warrior's armor. "Right away, Turel." He responded.  
  
My attention turned back to my captor. "You are a vampire. How is it that I can not sense your presence?" I inquired.  
  
The being known as Turel, smiled. "You are a fledgling. Fledglings hardly sense anything of importance." He replied as he brushed my bangs from my eyes. "Besides. Did you ever consider that perhaps I did not want to be sensed?"  
  
I was not amused by his arrogance. Turel began leading me back out into the corridor and down the opposite way from which I entered. I managed to glance back at the Pillars and witness the being called, Dumah, grabbing Ariel's arm and both teleporting out of sight. What magic was this? "Where are you taking me?" I questioned.  
  
Turel never shifted his glance to me as we walked. "We are headed to the dungeon, where you will await your fate for your trespass here." He explained. We rounded the corner and stopped briefly. Turel began pounding on yet another door, which trembled violently with each passing fist. Finally it opened and from it emerged yet another warrior, or knight - whatever they were.  
  
"Yes Turel?" The man asked.  
  
"Rahab, inform Raziel of our new guest. Make sure that he lets our lord know of her arrival and tell him to inform me of what to do with her now that she is in custody."  
  
Rahab nodded and was quick to teleport away to complete his task. Turel resumed our trek to wherever the dungeon was in the midst of the temple labyrinth. I began to fight him, trying to halt my own steps. "Release me you monster!" I screamed. I began to flail, and I could tell my actions were annoying Turel, and that he was having a hard time containing me.  
  
"Melchiah! Come here!" He yelled. "NOW!"  
  
From around the corner, this Melchiah character appeared. As I was busy attempting my escape from the clutches of these vampires, I was struck on the back of the head with the butt of Melchiah's sword. As I drifted into unconsciousness I remembered hearing the two snickering at the events at hand.  
  
"Now perhaps she will go a little more willingly, Turel." Melchiah hissed.  
  
The men continued carry my lifeless body down the corridor and into their dungeon.  
  
"Indeed, Melchiah. Now her fate lies in the hands of Kain." Turel chuckled. "Providing Zephon doesn't kill her first." He added.  
  
The two creatures laughed as they rounded yet another corner of the corridor and descended the staircase into the darkened depths of the dungeon. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four -  
  
"Such a pretty face. Why, pretty as a posy methinks. I've got just the doll for you my sweet." A gnome-like voice spoke as I had began to stir there in dungeon.  
  
I was hesitant to make a lot of movement, for I had not known who, or what my cellmate was.  
  
"Wakey, wakey dear vampiress. A penny for your thoughts?" The voice inquired. "Or better yet, a lock of hair and your soul? Muahahahah."  
  
I managed to come to seated position, my hand making its way to the back of my head, where Melchiah had blasted me with his sword. I cringed when I touched it. The floor was damp, and the air was mustier than that of the temple itself. The stench of death and decay brought a look of disgust to my face. My eyes shifted from below me, over to the mortar wall where a rat was feasting on the remains of something that inhabited this cell before me. I began to feel nauseous. As my eyes moved away from the rat and made their gaze across to the left of where I sat, the sound of my cellmate's laughter began echoing throughout the area. I brought myself to sit fully upright, bracing myself against the wall behind me as I turned my head to see his face. I found myself a bit puzzled by the gnome before me. His skin was the palest gray, yet his spiked-hair was as vivid as fire. He was dressed in an overcoat of green, which seemed to be tied behind him, preventing him from moving his arms about. As I looked over his feet, I noticed they were chained together, preventing him from either standing or walking.  
  
"Such a strange creature you are. Tell me, what is your name?" I questioned.  
  
His continued laughter was my only reply. It was clear to me that this little gnome was indeed mad, and that any hopes of conversation should be abandoned. As I stared at the gnome, the door to my cell began to open as the sound of keys banged against its exterior. From the other side, emerged another being from Turel's cadre of lackeys. He was a bit taller than the rest, although not quite the same height as Turel. He was also outfitted in a military wardrobe, bearing yet another puzzling symbol as its crest. I crouched up next to the wall as he entered. Bringing my knees into my arms and resting my chin upon them. I witnessed this new vampire lift the little gnome from the floor.  
  
"His name is Elzevir." The vampire commented. His voice was monstrously harsh. "He is the doll maker of Nosgoth and my master's most prized possession."  
  
I watched as the little gnome began to flail about, his eyes open wide in fear. "No. Put me down. You can't take me! Not from my pretty posy! Nooooooo!" Elzevir screamed.  
  
The vampire carried him off to another cell in the dungeon. I could hear Elzevir causing a ruckus the entire way. Within moments, the door of my cell again opened, and the vampire ultimately returned. "Now, where were we?" He asked as a sadistic grin came over his lips.  
  
My eyes widened and I began scooting myself in his opposite direction. His approach was swift and he managed to take hold of my arm, throwing me to my back on the floor. I tried desperately to keep out of his reach. My arm was bleeding from the wounds he inflicted with his claws. I knew this only enticed him. Within the instant, he was atop me, straddling me with his masculine form. He tore at my clothing, ripping the lavender leather from my body with one easy swipe. I began to scream. Despite my own strength, I was no match for his power. Tears began streaming down my face as the vampire began licking at my flesh. He started at my neck, following it around the shape of my jaw before coming to my chest. He was quick to take the nipple of my breast into his mouth as a newborn would its mother's. Still I tried to get away, but it was of no use. My body fell limp as the vampire began fumbling around his waist to expose himself to me. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for his forced penetration. The vampire stopped his domination. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to find him looking towards the door of my cell. He then scrambled to dress himself and rise, but was greeted with a mystical projectile of some type, that hurled him into the wall of the cell.  
  
"Be gone, Zephon." A sinister voice from the shadows ordered. "Before I do far worse to you than that."  
  
  
  
Zephon, my attacker, jumped to his feet and was quick to do what he had been told. I closed my eyes, allowing my cheek to fall to the floor as I breathed multiple sighs of relief. I was startled by fabric which was tossed upon my barren form from the entity in the shadows. I eased myself to a seated position and took the fabric into my hands. The fabric was a white ceremonial dress, woven of the finest silk in all of Nosgoth. I dare not question the offering, instead rushed myself into dressing. I positioned myself in front of the cell door, struggling to catch a glimpse of my company through the darkness. "You have my appreciation." I said.  
  
There was movement in the shadows. I began to slowly back away from the door as it approached me. I found myself to be pressed up against the cell wall, unable to move away further. My breathing became heavy as anxiety plagued me once more. From the shadows beyond the door, emerged a metallic shin guard and a two-clawed foot. I fixated solely on it. Soon, another foot took its side. My eyes scanned upwards to discover a pair of legs outfitted in the blackest leather. Then to an exposed waist, exceptionally toned, however bearing the signs of age. Folded over the being's chest were two arms, the hands of which bestowed three claws instead of five fingers. The arms fell lifeless to his side, revealing his chest, which was adorned with a golden clasp. The clasp held together the crimson cape that the being had draped over his right-shoulder. As my eyes finished their physical study of the being, they fell upon his head and face. His hair was well past shoulder-length, and white as snow. His face was strikingly familiar, but the crests of flesh, which extended from his forehead and around to his ears, threw off my ability to place him properly. My thorough inspection came to a close when my eyes fell upon his. They were bright amber hues, never blinking - never leaving my face. The creature's mouth dropped as I looked even harder into his eyes. In them, I caught a glimpse of the Pillars toppling to the ground. There were also images of the Sarafan Lord, Meridian, and Vorador. Finally, there were images of myself. It was then that I had my epiphany. My own mouth dropped and the only word I found myself uttering was that of his name. "Kain."  
  
He struggled to find the words in which to speak. He was as in awe of me as I was of him. The centuries had taken their toll on the vampire, and evolution had begun to change him dramatically. He was different now - appearance wise. But somehow, as I found myself lost in his gaze, I knew that deep inside he had not changed at all.  
  
"What vile trickery is this, woman?" Kain demanded. "My eyes do not distort the truth. Rather I fear it is you who plays with my mind." He said sternly as he extended his claw to point at me.  
  
I shook my head to return to reality. "Kain. I do not deceive you. I would never."  
  
"Already you lie!" He shouted. He quickly made his way to me, placing his hand around my throat. "Give me a reason not to strike you down where you stand. Your magic is far from amusing."  
  
"Kain. Please. It is I. I am Umah." I pleaded. My eyes began to swell. How could I possibly convince him? Surely he would indeed strike me down if I did not think of something quickly. I unbuttoned my dress and let it fall over my shoulders, where I caught it as it fell to my waist. I turned my head as the tears began to flow from my eyes. I had revealed my chest to him. Kain extended his claw over me, avoiding my breasts, but tracing over the scars he left so long ago. He released my neck and backed away. The look in his eyes startled me. They too were swelling with vampyric tears, and wider than I had ever remembered seeing them before. For the first time in my existence, I could honestly say that I saw a shed of fear and perhaps a sense of joy, in Kain. As I redressed myself, Kain merely continued to back away in awe.  
  
"Kain, where are you going?" I asked him. I watched as he left my cell; not even attempting to close the door behind him.  
  
"I can't." He replied as he simply shook his head. "Not now.not now."  
  
And so he left. Vanishing into the shadows from which he came. I lowered my head, fearful that I had upset him - that I had caused him grief. It was then I decided that I would seek him out to apologize. I wanted to see him and be near him. I had been searching for him since I had first awakened and I couldn't give up my quest this early. I had come too close. I fled the confines of the cell and returned to the staircase leading from the dungeon back into the main temple. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five -  
  
I had emerged in an unknown hallway of the temple with absolutely no sense of direction to guide me. The last time I had traveled down this path, I had been unconscious, now I hadn't the slightest idea of how I would return to Kain's inner sanctum. I removed a torch from the wall and began carefully making my way down the left corridor. Here, there were many more detailed murals gracing the walls. Murals of the Ancient race at the height of their divinity - worshipped as gods by the lesser species of Nosgoth. As I rounded yet another corner, I had come across more murals - this time they were familiar to me. There was one of Vorador as he slaughtered the Circle of Nine in the Sarafan Stronghold. One of Kain during his legendary battle with William the Just, then Kain falling at the hands of the Sarafan Lord. I had begun to realize what significance these murals held. Kain had been compiling a pictorial history of his entire existence. From the birth of the vampire to the current state of ruin that Nosgoth had undergone. I marveled in Kain's hobby - perhaps even his obsession, at telling the story through the words of the murals. A picture tells a thousand tales and indeed, this was the proof.  
  
"Kain requests your company." A calloused voice called out from behind.  
  
As I turned to face my new companion, my eyes fell over a younger man. He was approximately my height, slender build with raven hair that was parted down the middle, and hung just below his pointy ears. A sudden pain in my head, which nearly caused me to lose my balance, interrupted my observation. As I had closed my eyes, I caught a faint vision into the unknown. I could see a being, similar to the one before me, yet somehow different - changed perhaps, striking me down in the great hall of what would appear to be a cathedral. The vampire caught me before I tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" He inquired.  
  
I shook off the pain, and the vision and used him to balance myself as I stood. "Y-yes. I believe I am alright." I replied. It was odd that I experienced such an occurrence with this vampire and not the others. I did not even wish to fathom what the future had in store for he and I.  
  
"I am Raziel. First born of Kain's Lieutenants." The vampire greeted. "I have heard quite the many tales of Kain's conquest of Meridian, it's good to finally see some proof of his endeavors."  
  
"He has spoken of me?"  
  
Raziel smiled and began leading me to the exit of the lower temple hallways. "Not in detail, but he commented on you being amongst the Cabal, whom he helped."  
  
"You are not like the rest of them." I said.  
  
"Who, my brethren?" Raziel asked as a slight sarcastic chuckle escaped him. "I have been known to outdo them from time to time. That all changes when your master tells you to behave."  
  
I did not find humor in his little insult, however decided to hold my tongue in order to avoid yet another hassle with these new vampires. We made our way through the corridors and up another set of stairs before coming again to the door of Kain's inner sanctum. Raziel pushed open the door and allowed me to enter first. He then passed me and approached the Pillar basin. I glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of all of Kain's lieutenants positioned around the Balance Pillar throne, where Kain sat silently.  
  
"My lord, I have brought the prisoner as you requested." Raziel declared as he knelt before Kain.  
  
I was reluctant to approach the basin. As my eyes made direct contact with the vampires before me, I became fearful for my life. Each one of the vampires looked at me with utter hatred and disgust. Zephon, my prison attacker, managed to blow me a wicked kiss from across the room as Turel and Rahab merely laughed beside him. My eyes fell to the floor as I began to tremble.  
  
"Leave us." Kain uttered. His words so cold and empty.  
  
Raziel nodded and rose back to his feet. "Yes Kain." He replied.  
  
He signaled for the rest of his brethren to follow him before brushing past me quickly. One by one they filed down the basin's stairs - their deathly gazes still looking over my flesh. My eyes closed as the sanctum's door was slammed behind them. The silence was nearly unbearable. I could not bring myself to look at Kain. I could hear in the distance, the sound of the vampire shifting in his throne. I began to feel a sense of relief. If he were to destroy me again, I am sure he would have done it by now. For this, I was thankful.  
  
"Why did you come here, Umah?" Kain questioned. The words rolled off his tongue so solemnly.  
  
My head remained down. "I wished to seek you out, Kain." I replied.  
  
I heard Kain rise and begin to step towards me. His claws scratched at the Pillar basin, giving my skin more chills with every step.  
  
Kain extended his hand to my chin, raising my head upward. "Look at me."  
  
I hesitated and squeezed my eyes tightly closed.  
  
"I said look at me."  
  
Slowly I had done as he asked. My violet hues opened and fell upon his face. In a surprise gesture, Kain began caressing my cheek in his palm. I found myself savoring the touch of his flesh to mine. I was quick to place my hand over his to null his feeling of disbelief in my presence. "I am real, Kain.  
  
And I live."  
  
I watched as his lips upturned slightly. "Yes. I see that now." He replied. He removed his hand from my face, dropping it to his side as he turned back towards his throne. "Although I am curious as to how that was accomplished."  
  
"Vorador would not give me the details." I replied.  
  
Kain returned to his throne and sat down, crossing his legs as he gripped onto the armrests. "It figures that old goat would be responsible for such a feat." Kain commented. "You two were close."  
  
I found myself chuckling at the irony of his last statement. "Were and are, are two different things I am afraid."  
  
"Indeed they are." Kain replied. He found slight amusement in learning of my present situation with Vorador. I joined him beside his throne, taking a seat upon the floor.  
  
"You should not have witnessed this." Kain said.  
  
I looked up towards him, confused at what his statement had referred to. "Witnessed what, Kain?"  
  
Kain stared blankly at the basin, his gaze never shifting to me. "Nosgoth. This Nosgoth - my Nosgoth."  
  
"Your empire has flourished in the time since I have been dead." I explained. "I hardly understand where you believe this is not a glorious thing."  
  
"Glorious?" Kain questioned. "My dear glory is for kings not puppets. Nosgoth is dying. They planned it this way." He said as he shifted in his throne, resting his arms upon his thighs and holding his face within his hands. "They knew I would choose the path I chose. And I exist, knowing that truth."  
  
I was caught off guard by Kain's desire to converse about this issue. The least I could do was allow him to get it off of his chest. I looked him over, he appeared both exhausted and not as driven as he had been in my past. I suppose that for someone who had accomplished everything he had set out to do, that boredom and misery would only follow suit.  
  
I slid across the basin and came before him, deciding to rest my head upon his armrest as my hand reached out to his leg. I found myself very comforted by his touch. I began reminiscing over the thoughts of Kain when I had last encountered him. Again he plagued me. Through his current state of pain, I could not bring myself to pity him. I knew only sketchy details surrounding the events that lead him to this point, and determined that the only help I could hope to offer him would be my own ear in which he could speak. I again took hold of his hand and began caressing it to my cheek. Surprisingly, he did not pull away from my bold gesture. I was drawn to him - captivated beyond a shadow of my own doubt. From my cheek I had moved his hand to my lips where I found myself softly kissing at his flesh. Still, he did not back away. My lips parted and slowly drew the tips of each of his claws between them. A gentle sigh escaped the vampire as he slowly withdrew his hand from my face. I watched Kain rise and begin to walk away from me - stopping just shy of the basin's stairs. I tilted my head to the side, watching him - awaiting his next move. His arms fell to his side and his head lowered. What was he thinking? What caused him to become so distant? I had not the answers.  
  
I eased myself from the basin and began to step over to him - cautiously of course. I again took his hand into mine, kissing it once before allowing it to fall back to his side. "Kain, I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I said.  
  
Kain turned to face me - brushing his hair from his face and back over his shoulder. He remained silent.  
  
"I will leave you be." I replied as I began to walk past him.  
  
Before reaching the first stair of the basin, I was stopped by Kain grabbing my arm tightly and drawing me near to him. Yet another awestruck expression graced his face as he brushed my hair from my eyes and lifted my head up by my chin. Saying nothing, Kain drew my face closer to his, our lips pressing together tightly. How I had longed for this. From my days of caring for him in Meridian until now, Kain haunted me. I had, up until recently, lacked the ability to determine my feelings for the vampire. I merely thought of him to be my obsession. Now it would appear that he would assume the role of my undying love. As we kissed, I could sense an aura enveloping the both of us. Within the instant, Kain had teleported us from the basin. Our destination was unknown, but I was sure to find out soon enough. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six -  
  
Kain and I reappeared within the confines of a bedchamber. I removed my lips from his and looked about. The chamber was crafted of hardwood floors and walls, with one window placed adjacently from the door. I strolled over to the window, a bit eager to take in my surroundings. As I glanced out from the window, I became speechless. There were many things that I found myself recognizing. Kain had brought me back to Meridian - to the room in which I cared for him so long ago. From the window, I could view the wharves, the many shops and taverns, along with the faint glimpse of the Sarafan Stronghold through the distant mist. This gift was far better than anything Kain could have ever given me. I turned back to him, a smile gracing my lips. I was taken by Kain's changed appearance. No longer did the elder vampire stand before me. In his place, the Kain of the past -Kain the way I had remembered. I rejoined him at his side and marveled at how youthful he looked. His hair was still as white as ever; his skin was nearly the same. Gone were the signs of his evolution - the wrinkled skin, the blemishes, the crests of flesh above his brow and ears. His cloven hands were replaced with five fingers. He was truly a beautiful sight.  
  
I was quick to embrace him, latching onto him tightly within my own arms. Slowly, I could feel him envelop me and begin caressing my back. I again looked upon him, seizing the moment along with another kiss upon his lips. My hands traced over the muscular features of his upper arms as my lips moved from his and made their way over his chin, then his jaw, and finally upon his left earlobe. We made our way towards the bed, where he laid me down upon the satin sheets of crimson. Kain positioned himself gently over my body as I moved from his ear down to his neck, teasing at him with my lips and fangs. Our sighs of pleasure echoed throughout the chamber as our moments of ecstasy intensified. Kain had slit apart my dress with the claws of his fingers, and slowly moved it from my shoulders, starting with the left - and then the right. He began kissing over my flesh passionately, from my neck and then to my chest. I moaned softly as his tongue began encircling the nipple of my right breast. My grip around his arms tightened, leaving a few traces of claw marks in his flesh. Kain penetrated me fiercely - it was almost as if he were driven by a lost feral nature.  
  
I bit down hard upon my bottom lip, drawing more than a trickle of blood. He was naturally drawn to this, removing his lips from my breast and returning to my face to lap up the sanguine liquid emanating from my recent wound. When he was finished, he cradled my head within his hand, allowing my cheek to fall effortlessly to the pillow as we continued to consummate. My moans grew louder, as did his breathing. I caught a glimpse of his shadow, cast upon the wall by the candlelight, dancing lustfully before ultimately vanishing from sight.  
  
"Kain." I moaned. The vampire did not respond, as he continued to make love to me. "I wish to be your queen, Kain." I said, this time a bit louder than before.  
  
Kain finished his act and resorted to lying beside me. I was simply lost in his amber orbs. He brushed my hair from my dampened forehead, and smiled ever so slightly. Leaning into my ear, he kissed it gently before whispering. "I am afraid that cannot be."  
  
My eyes widened, as Kain blew a gentle breath into my ear. I found myself becoming unable to move. What was happening to me? What had Kain done? Tears began flowing from my eyes as the shock of his response repeated itself within my head.  
  
"Kain." I managed to plea just before losing my voice.  
  
Kain straddled me; I could sense sadness within his eyes. "The affects of this spell are temporary I assure you." He said. "All this time I have lived with the regret of having claimed your life once before. I have seen the future, Umah. I cannot subject you to witnessing those events first hand."  
  
Kain wiped the tears from my cheeks; I noticed smudges of raven left upon his palms. He had wiped the tattoos given to me after my sire, from my skin in one gentle caress. I was nearly convulsing.  
  
I had wanted to speak my mind, to convince him to allow me to join him. But it was of no use. I continued to lie there, completely helpless. Kain reached out with his hand, drawing two marks beneath my eyes with his claws. The stinging sensation was almost unbearable. I was sure that I had begun to bleed from this. Kain simply kissed my forehead, easing my pain, before taking my body into his arms.  
  
"I will bring you to sanctuary. You will be safe there - at least for awhile." He comforted. I watched as his gaze left my eyes, as we teleported from the bedchamber.  
  
We appeared at the threshold of a massive fortress. The walls extended high above the ground, and the drawbridge was sealed by an iron gate. There was clearly no easy way to infiltrate this place. I watched as the gate began to rise, and the heavy bridge began to fall. Kain stepped over the bridge and entered the fortress, which to my amazement, had been filled with humans. I watched as most of them cowered before Kain, bowing to him and referring to him as their Lord and Savior. Kain continued his journey to a large cathedral located in the center courtyard of the fortress. He bypassed the pews and disappeared behind the main altar, into a darkened room. We were greeted with a flash of light as someone ignited the candles throughout this chamber. Kain placed me on the bed in the corner, where an all-to-familiar face attended to me. It was Mr. Breckins; the portly gentleman I had met during my brief visit to Uschtenheim. He was quick to place a damp cloth over my forehead, and tend to my newly carved wounds beneath my eyes.  
  
"She will sleep soon." Kain commented. "When she wakes, she will not be able to leave the Citadel. The spell has bound her here, and will sustain her over the course of her remaining life."  
  
"Aye m'lord. What then?" Breckins inquired. Kain sat next to me briefly, comforting me as I began to lose consciousness. "She will serve her gods, Breckins. Faithfully and without question." Kain replied. "She will protect the inhabitants here, I assure you."  
  
I watched as Breckins nodded to Kain before leaving my side to rinse out the cloth, now soiled with my blood. Kain leaned in to my forehead, pressing his lips to my flesh and kissing me softly.  
  
"Sleep now, Umah. Your destiny awaits." He replied.  
  
He rose from the bed and smiled ever so slightly before teleporting from the room. I slowly drifted to sleep, knowing deep in my heart that this would be the last time my path would cross with that of Kain's. 


	8. Epilogue

1. Epilogue -  
  
Nearly a millennium has passed since I last encountered Kain personally. Nosgoth has been corrupted beyond repair, although I do not blame him for such an occurrence. There are dark forces afoot, and humanity is amongst the biggest foe. I have started writing my memoirs, to remember my past. I feel as if more and more of it is lost as each day progresses. I have had enough time to adjust to my new surroundings here at the Citadel. My followers and I are committed to preserving the vampire race, no matter what the cost. Many of our battles involve the disbanded Sarafan Order - the many rogue militants still plaguing our surrounding lands. I feel that our wars will never end, however we still fight, for the promise "a better life" and the "dark gifts" according to the prophecies of Kain.  
  
"M'lady. The intruder approaches." Breckins interrupted. I dropped my quill and closed my memoirs.  
  
"Where is he?" I inquired.  
  
"He approaches from the western gate." Breckins replied. "It is as our master foretold. You must head to the Undercity Lair, m'lady. Before it is too late."  
  
I merely laughed. "Too late for him or me, Breckins?" I said as I reached for my ceremonial dagger. "The time to disprove prophecy has arrived."  
  
Breckins helped me down the darkened corridor leading to the threshold of the Citadel's Undercity Lair. I was able to avoid the many reservoirs by means of hidden passageways. I entered cautiously into the main temple of the lair. My stalker had also found his way to my lower sanctum. From the shadows I could watch his semi-physical form seeking me out like a predator hot on the trail of his prey. I mustered up all the courage I could and approached him from behind.  
  
"Heretic!" I called out. "Welcome to your undoing." A sadistic smile graced my lips as I unsheathed my dagger. "Your sorcery is useless in this holy place."  
  
The demon turned around to face me. I became overwhelmed with a sense of meeting this one before. And then it hit me. My mind focused back to the time where I had stumbled into Kain's temple, which surrounded the Pillars of Nosgoth. I caught glimpses of the vampire brethren who captured me, and tortured me in the confines of their dungeon. Then, I saw him. This was the lieutenant Raziel - the vampire who took me to Kain when he was ordered to do so. He was no longer in the vampyric form that I had encountered before. He was skeletal, and what was left of his flesh appeared blue and decaying; the obvious results of him betraying Kain.  
  
Then the demon spoke, coldly and with the same arrogant tone that I had remembered. "My faith in destiny is all I need to prevail."  
  
I halted my visions from continuing any further. I remembered how the original ones turned out. Now was the time to take fate into my own hands and prove destiny wrong once and for all.  
  
"Faith?" I questioned as a laugh escaped me. "Faith left you when you were excommunicated by our Lord Kain."  
  
The demon clenched his fists and approached me. "I was executed, not excommunicated. You will learn the difference." He said.  
  
I watched as his right arm began to glow brightly with some sort of spiritual energy. My mouth was agape. The prophecy - the Soul Reaver. Such power - I required this power. With it, all of Nosgoth would bow before me, and I could rule at Kain's side for eternity. I smiled wickedly as I projected my soul towards the Soul Reaver, in hopes of possessing it as my own.  
  
Raziel shielded himself from my attack, his spiritual blade simply absorbing it, and becoming drawn to me for more. I dropped my dagger; mortal weapons would not stand a chance in this battle. I turned around and darted across the marbled floor of the temple, running away in desperate hopes of sparing myself his wrath and my own embarrassment. It was then that destiny took its swift upper hand. I found myself cornered in the western wall of the temple. The prophecy would in fact prove true.  
  
Raziel approached me, his spiritual blade drawn and aimed at my throat. "Your faith has failed you." He said. "Where are your precious vampires now? Where is your holy Kain?"  
  
I stood my ground, I would not allow myself to fear that which has been prophesized. "You are the one who has betrayed his faith - his brethren. His creator." I accused. "I have served my gods."  
  
Raziel grabbed me by my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "And now, you will meet them." He replied as he drove his blade deep within my chest.  
  
I could feel my soul being torn from the shell of my body - my end was drawing near. I watched as Raziel called back his blade, and began to remove the cowl from what was left of his face. I closed my eyes.  
  
"Kain." I whispered as Raziel feasted on what was left of my soul, absorbing my power of possession, before leaving the temple to peruse his own destiny. 


End file.
